The present disclosure is generally related to a method of switching by a policy-based automation engine a preferred member of a set of members.
Within enterprise computing centers dedicated to supporting an Information Technology (IT) infrastructure, human operators may be employed to keep diverse applications up and running. In order to achieve high levels of availability, software programs—typically called ‘automation software’—may be used to support the operators.
Automation software often handles scenarios in which an application and Information Technology (IT) resources need to be stopped, moved or restarted either in planned scenarios for maintenance purposes or in unplanned scenarios when failures occur. Automation software may be script-based or policy-based. Scripts may be written by a system application programmer or by a system administrator to implement the desired automation support. Automation products that are policy-based may use an abstract configuration description of the application and of the IT resources needed to run the application. When an event occurs that requires transfer of operation from one set of resources to another, each transferee resource to which the transfer occurs must be placed online and each transferor resource from which the transfer occurs may be placed offline.